


【盾冬】草莓糖

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 回到家中的巴基毫不意外地看见自己的丈夫把一位漂亮的青年抱在怀中。他只是舔舔唇角，笑着询问，”怎么不等我，你们两个就先偷偷玩起来了？”





	【盾冬】草莓糖

**Author's Note:**

> 狮盾x冬兵+白狼/大量Dirty Talk  
> 冬冬：詹姆斯 白狼：巴基→没有水仙！没有水仙！没有水仙！

巴基回到家时，没有关紧的房间门里传来了旖旎又充满情欲的呻吟声。他毫不吃惊，露出一个了然的微笑，而后扶着木质的桌子把脚上的靴子脱了下来——黑色的，带着会反射出冷光的铆钉，还有不算太高的小粗跟，被他穿起来有一股别样凌厉而美丽的风情——这是史蒂夫送给他的礼物之一。他的丈夫最爱将他浑身的衣物都剥离下来，让他露出丰腴但结实的肉体，只留下脚上的小靴子，和着笔直修长的腿一起勾在男人的腰上，随着操弄晃出诱人的弧度。

他将窗边米白色的纱帘拉好，轻轻地将阳光隔绝在外，又把散落在地板上的、本该放在沙发里的抱枕归回原位，等到做完这一切好，巴基才带着笑意往房间里走去。

“怎么不等我，你们两个就先偷偷玩起来了？”他毫无意外地在推开门后看到一副这样腻人情色的场景。与他长相几乎是一模一样、但更为青涩腼腆的青年被他的丈夫压在身下，手臂无力地随着双腿间黏腻地抽插而晃动着，而胸前遍布的指印红痕与被玩弄得红肿不堪的乳粒则显示着他正在经历着怎样一场激烈的情事。史蒂夫并无任何的慌乱，他仍旧用力地将红硬极了的阴茎一次次填入那个泥泞不堪的肉洞里，曾握过盾牌与枪支的手掌狠狠地抓住青年丰腴挺翘的臀肉，拉扯着往两边分得更开，露出藏在中间那个紧紧包裹着男人的性器、像个阴茎套子似的粉色小穴——这个可爱的颜色与淫靡色情的景象一同出现在对方的身上。青年的眼神迷茫，微微张着嘴巴发出嗯嗯的呻吟，而史蒂夫没有停下凶猛的动作，他只是回过头去，对巴基说道，“你回来了。”

而巴基将带着作战手套的掌心搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，凑上前去与他交换了一个甜腻的吻。他的丈夫搂着别的男人，阴茎埋在对方湿哒哒的肉洞里，而舌头却卷着他的嘴唇亲昵至极地吮吸和舔吻，这个背德的认知带来了心理上极大的、奇妙的快感，巴基的阴茎抵在扣得稳稳实实的紧身裤里，流出黏液、硬了起来。

史蒂夫对他的身体自然是熟悉无比，只需一个眼神便能知道他在渴望些什么，男人的声音沉稳而有力，带着情事中独有的喘息，“把衣服脱了，趴到床上来。”

来自丈夫的命令让巴基快要从喉咙里发出喜悦的呻吟，他英俊的面庞仍带着成熟的胡渣，如今正泛起羞涩与情动的红潮，他望了一眼带着满脸湿润在喘息的青年——冬兵，他更习惯于称呼对方为詹姆斯——他温柔地笑了起来，将今日才从一个秘密任务的战场中回来、带上一身硝烟的作战服从身上褪去，露出带着旧伤痕的蜜色肉体，接着是裤子、被阴茎黏液濡湿的内裤，布料从他熟知情事的臀缝间滑过时他还忍不住发出了喘息。他的胸脯随着呼吸起伏，戴有被史蒂夫亲手带上乳环的珠粒在空气中挺立起来，而正在操干小穴的男人转头满意地看了他一眼，手指拉扯着乳环，巴基的眼神湿润，顺着对方的动作趴在了床上，腰部压低，将布满痕迹的肥厚嫩实的屁股翘了起来。

“小浪货，等一下。”史蒂夫低声对詹姆斯说道，然后将阴茎从骚浪吞吃的肉洞里抽出，带出一片泛滥至打湿床单的甜腻汁水，在放着许多性爱玩具的床头柜子里翻找起来。詹姆斯拔出了一声从快感跌落至未被满足的空虚的难受喘息，修长的双腿交叠着夹在一起，屁股悄悄地、难耐地贴紧床单磨蹭着，想要借着这样小小的机会缓解自己体内汹涌而来的情潮。

青年转过头去，他露出了一副娇憨而委屈的神情，皱着眉头向光裸着身子趴在他身旁的巴基抱怨，“巴基——”他拖长了音调，声音像带着勾人的甜，“他操得好用力。”

巴基忍不住泄出了一声轻快的笑，他无奈地伸出手去，将对方搭在额前汗湿的发梢拨了开来，声音柔软地安慰詹姆斯：“乖，要用力你才会更舒服呀。”

青年咬着下唇，眼神湿漉漉的。史蒂夫从另一旁覆身过来，带回了一只草莓味的润滑液和一根尺寸粗大得有些吓人的按摩棒，放在巴基的身旁，“你也乖，自己先玩松点，好吗？”

棕发的男人慢慢地望了他一眼，舔了舔嘴角，露出一个翘起的、勾人的笑容。他泛着银光的振金手臂将润滑液的外壳捏了起来，倒在了金属掌心里，而后在面前两个人的注视下熟悉至极地将手指抵在臀缝之间，裹着黏腻滑剂便轻轻地插入了紧致娇嫩的肉壁里。

而史蒂夫眯着眼，来自妻子自己玩弄小洞的一幕让他的阴茎硬得更加厉害，滚烫地抵在詹姆斯被体内汁液淋湿的双腿间，一下一下地摩擦着。青年被男人性器的温度触碰在皮肤上给烫得喘息起来，而阴茎一次次蹭在不断流出更多水液、几乎要打湿了两人下体的洞口旁磨蹭着，詹姆斯快要被这种得不到填满的空虚感给逼得疯掉了，“史蒂夫——唔唔，”他将双腿分得更开，勾在男人结实有力的腰上，阴茎紧贴着对方条理分明的腹肌、肉洞吮吸着穴旁的性器磨蹭着，他的声音仍带着年轻人的柔软和甜蜜，仿佛下一秒就要从红通通的舌尖滑落蜜糖、献上吻来，“操我——我的洞，它想要你的阴茎。”

男人咬着他的耳朵开口，手指分出一点心思一齐玩弄巴基被操成深红色的肉洞，“刚刚不是还说我操得太用力了吗？明明就是个小荡妇、小浪货，一见到男人的阴茎就走不动路了 ，湿哒哒地流着水贴上来…”他狠狠地咬住詹姆斯的嘴唇，“你说是不是？”

“唔——嗯，”詹姆斯眼巴巴地点着头，伸出舌尖回应着男人的吻，“小荡妇说想要被阴茎插。”

“嘴这么甜，又骚又可爱。”史蒂夫夸他，决定不再忍耐，在帮助巴基将布满青筋的黑色按摩棒插入他的小洞里之后，他在对方拔高的、甜腻的呻吟声中，把阴茎狠狠地操入了詹姆斯底下那个不知羞耻的淫荡肉穴里。

詹姆斯被他操得在床上摇摇晃晃，抓着床单扯出一道道痕迹。他嘴里呜呜叫着，“救命——太粗了，史蒂夫别插、别插太深…”眼角流出一串湿漉漉的泪水，被男人咬到小破皮的嘴唇委屈地撅了起来，但史蒂夫只是更加用力地用手掌拍打他日渐丰腴的臀肉，待到能够从侧面荡起一阵红意的肉波，男人便把阴茎埋得更深，仿佛要从中冲撞与贯穿他娇憨的小情人——“别——呀，你要把我肚子顶起来了，呜呜，好可怕……巴基，巴基，我要被他操坏了。”

“嗯？还学会跟我的妻子撒娇了，小糖精。”史蒂夫宠溺地喊他，阴茎却操干得愈发恐怖凶狠，胯部一下一下地将青年的臀肉撞击得发疼发红。被插得红肿又敏感的肉洞在不断地痉挛、发抖，涌出一大股带着甜味的蜜液汁水，男人的手指在被堵得满满当当的穴口旁细细浅浅地摸蹭捏揉，而詹姆斯被这场突如其来的刺激被逗弄得几乎控制不住地放声哭叫起来。“你别摸，好酸…要插满了呀——呜呜，我要被操坏了……”

“不会坏的。你的小洞这么贪吃，这么湿，是我的阴茎套子呢。”史蒂夫将他抱进了怀里，就着抽插操干的姿势用力地往上一顶，青年顿时只能发出一声无声的尖叫，茫然地张大嘴巴，任由眼泪和唾液将他漂亮得过分的面庞沾染得湿漉一片。粗大的阴茎在泥泞不堪的甬道里横冲直撞，准确地每每碾压过每块凸起的软肉，詹姆斯整个人无力地靠在男人的肩膀上起起伏伏，身下的快感阵阵累叠至脑海中炸开，他呜咽着抓住自己的乳肉，掐着粉色的小粒往外拉扯着，随着情潮扭腰追逐着灼热粗大的阴茎。而史蒂夫捏住他棱角分明的下巴，将他的面庞转了过来，面前是巴基被按摩棒玩弄得汁水泛滥的画面，“看看巴基，多棒。你要向他学习。”

英俊的男人脸庞贴在床单上，肥厚娇美的臀肉随着震动而不住摇晃，试图将粗黑的按摩棒吞吃得更深，直到埋进他甬道深处、插到最嫩最骚的点才好。史蒂夫一只手稳稳地抱住怀里的詹姆斯，腾出了另一只手，不仅将按摩棒的频率调到最大档，还将这个恶劣的情趣玩具推得更深。——又一大股骚荡的汁水涌出来了，淋湿了史蒂夫的手指，而男人毫不介意，在詹姆斯被阴茎操干逐渐失焦的注视下将汁水卷入舌尖舔食下去了。

巴基软软地呻吟着，“史蒂夫——”他的声音带着情欲的婉转与甜蜜，面庞上具有成熟与沉迷性爱的风情，“好深，操到了……嗯唔，好涨…”

按摩棒在他的肉洞里飞速地震动着，带着颗粒与青筋的凸起准确又用力地磨蹭过每块凸起的软肉，巴基流着唾液，眼泪从湿润的眼睛里滚落出来。史蒂夫毫不留情，他一边挺腰操干着怀里的詹姆斯，一边握住留在巴基屁股外的按摩棒尾部旋转顶弄，模拟着真正的阴茎在对方体内凶猛抽插。两位漂亮的男人都一同呻吟起来，高低交错的音调刺激着在场的每一个人，詹姆斯说求你，史蒂夫，太大太粗了——我的肚子要被你的阴茎撑起来了，怎么办、会不会怀孕；而巴基则低声啜泣，声音又软又甜，顶到了，史蒂夫在操我的洞，操得我好舒服——好爱你，他甜腻腻地喊史蒂夫亲爱的，而詹姆斯则呜呜叫唤史蒂夫好坏，而同时操干着他们的男人只是宠溺地微笑，称呼詹姆斯为“小糖精”和“小浪货”，又称呼巴基为“我的宝贝”和“小妻子”——但抽插的动作并未因此缓和几分。

詹姆斯根本无法抵抗这样强烈的快感，感官上的、视觉上的和生理上的，他被史蒂夫亲吻得只能够发出唔唔的气音，柔嫩红肿的洞肉被阴茎操得几乎翻开来。青年流着泪求饶，脸颊满是一片可爱动人的潮红，于是男人松开了他被吻得留下齿印的嘴唇，一下子用力把阴茎顶到最深——詹姆斯睁大眼睛，一丝哭叫也发不出来了，而身前的肉棒抖了两抖，把精液射在了自己跟男人的小腹上面。

史蒂夫忍住了射精的欲望，把阴茎从不断流出汁液、收缩绞紧的娇嫩肉洞里抽了出来。詹姆斯无神地望着他，被他温柔地抱住放在一旁，而紧接着，他就着巴基跪趴的姿势将按摩棒抽了出来，换上自己的阴茎狠狠地顶了进去。——满满当当的精液全数浇灌入与他一齐到达高潮的炽热甬道中。

他吻了吻巴基，抚摸着对方湿淋淋一片的面庞。待过了一会儿，他恶劣心起，又将自己已经逐渐软下来的阴茎滑出巴基的小肉洞，手指按在红肿不堪的穴口旁，将黏腻腥膻的浓浊精液从甬道里挤了出来。“真漂亮。”史蒂夫夸赞道。

一旁的詹姆斯有些茫然地爬了过来。巴基抬起有些酸痛的手臂，替他把搭在额前汗湿的发梢抚到一旁，又摸了摸他被液体沾染得纯洁又情色的面庞，对他露出一个温柔的微笑。

于是詹姆斯带着满身的体液，抬起泥泞不堪的屁股爬到了史蒂夫的身前。他低下头，将男人阴茎上的各种液体全数舔去了。

 

Fin.


End file.
